Naruto's Titanic Journey
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: A Naruto version of the Titanic movie. Naruto is a poor ninja who has won tickets for the 'Ship of Dreams'. Ino is a rich girl who has become unhappy with her previously wonderful life. When they meet on the 'Ship of Dream', will love spark? NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto's Titanic Journey**_

A/N: I've recently become close to obsessed with the Titanic (both the actual events and the 1997 movie). All the what-ifs that could have led to the 1500+ peoples' survival fascinate me at the same time as it saddens me. Anyway, since I can't really find any other way to keep my interest in check, I've decided to write a Naruto version of the Titanic. So, here goes…

_**Prologue: Tickets on the Ship of Dreams!**_

Naruto sighed. He looked at his hand of cards. Two jacks, a 3, a 9, and a king. It wasn't anything special, but he and his friend, Neji, had already bet everything they had. Neji had secretly used his Byakugen to spy on the other two peoples' hands, and they had pretty much nothing, but now they had gained two pair through drawing. And now, it looked like Naruto and Neji would lose everything.

But, with the determination of the fact that their opponents had placed two tickets on some 'Unsinkable Ship of Dreams' in the pot, Naruto didn't want to give up. He whispered silently to Neji.

"A nine," he said quietly enough so that only Neji could hear him.

When the two others weren't looking, Neji slowly slid Naruto a nine, and Naruto gave Neji his 3. Then, Naruto placed the king on the table face down, and drew another card. He breathed easy. He had drawn another nine. That gave him a full house.

"I fold," Neji said angrily, putting his cards face up on the table.

He had a 3, a 7, a queen, and two aces.

"Good acting," Naruto whispered, grinning.

Neji smirked, but didn't reply. He secretly used his Byakugen again. Indeed, the other people between them had a two pair, and a three of a kind, both of which were beaten by a full house. They had indeed won the tickets for the Titanic.

"Three of a kind!" one man exclaimed.

"Two pair. Looks like you lose, suckers!" the other one said, throwing down his cards and reaching for the pile in the middle of the table.

"Not so fast! I have a full house baby! Onto the Ship of Dreams we go!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing down his cards and leaping up, his chair flying backwards.

Even cool, calm Neji couldn't contain his excitement. He too leapt in the air, high fiving Naruto and helping him with the pile. One of the men who had just lost stood up, threw his chair into a wall, and stormed out. The other glared at Naruto, looking about to hit him, but just left in a false calm manner.

Naruto grinned, grabbing his ticket, placing it in his pocket, and scooping all the money into his frog wallet.

"So what exactly is this ship?" he asked his friend Neji, who had also grabbed his ticket and was sliding the money into a bag.

"It's the newest, most advanced ship in the entire nation. It's called the Titanic because it's rumored to be literally unsinkable. It also has remarkable beauty, earning the nickname the 'Ship of Dreams'. Its maiden voyage is today, going across the ocean to the Water Country."

"That's awesome! And we just won tickets on it! Shoot, we'll be living like royalty!" Naruto replied, flashing another wide grin, finally locking his frog wallet after they had cleared all the money that was on the table.

"Well, you'd better be hurrying up, because the Titanic's leaving in about five minutes!" the bartender said.

With that, the two friends nodded, and bolted out the door, heading toward the docked Titanic, which was clearly visible from miles away, the four columns of steam rising high into the sky.

------------------

Ino was walking toward the massive ship, arm in arm with Uchiha Sasuke, the man that she had once believed to be the man of her dreams. Ever since she had first seen his pale face and raven black hair, she thought she had been in love. Then, they started talking, and he had finally asked her out. After a year and a half of dating, he had proposed, offering her a ring with a massive diamond in the middle. She had jumped up and down, exclaiming yes and hugging him continuously.

But recently, she had been getting bored and more and more distant from her fiancée. She didn't know why, but she found that she was not in love with him like she had thought. Her mother was practically forcing her into the marriage due to their plummeting economic status after their father had died. Nobody knew that they were actually poor now, and her mother wanted her to marry into money so that no one would ever find out.

And Sasuke definitely had money. Part of the famed Uchiha clan, which ran the whole police force of Konoha, his family was the richest in the village, and he, of course, was spoiled with money ever since birth. His parents never refused to give him money, and, now with his whole clan wiped out by his brother, he was now the sole owner of all of it.

They gazed at the massive ship in front of them as they reached the dock. It really was the ship of dreams. It was huge, the biggest either of them had ever seen, and was painted navy, red, and white. The name 'Titanic' was in letters on the side, and there were four giant columns of steam coming from equally giant steam pipes.

Even Ino, who had been on many big ships in her life, was practically breathless as she gazed at the ship. It was as beautiful as it was big.

"Amazing, isn't it. The unsinkable Titanic," Sasuke whispered into her ear, a grin on his face.

"Is it really unsinkable?" she asked.

"Oh, yes it is. God himself could not sink this ship."

Ino put on a fake smile. Even though she loved the ship, she knew the cruise to the Water Country was still going to be miserable, her and Sasuke going to all these fancy restaurants, talking with all these important people, bragging about why they were rich. Recently, she felt more and more longing for a middle class life, just like she was wishing she hadn't said yes to Sasuke. But it was too late now, especially with her mother pushing her into the marriage like she was.

And, with those thoughts in her head, she kept her fake smile on, and her and Sasuke boarded the ship.

-------------------

The ship was about to pull away from the dock as Naruto and Neji arrived at the dock. They bolted toward one of the entrances to the ship, flashing their tickets and jumping inside. Once they finally got inside, the both leaned up against a wall, panting heavily.

"Phew, made it just in time," Naruto said, as he felt the ship lurch before pulling away from the dock.

A/N: I know that so far it sounds like it's going to be a complete carbon copy of the Titanic movie, but don't worry. Though it will have its similarities, it will also have its differences. Hope you liked the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Neji walked around the massive ship for a while before deciding to find out where their rooms were.

"This ship really is amazing. I can't really believe it's unsinkable, though. How would that even be possible?" Naruto asked, looking every way his head could turn, taking in all the beautiful features of the incredible ship.

"Well, it probably distributes the weight of the ship well, so that even if water were to fill in parts of the ship, they can shut off the area, and the added weight won't bring down the ship," Neji said as if it were common fact.

"…You know that question was rhetorical right?" Naruto retorted with a little confusion in his face, but mostly amusement.

"Obviously, I did not," Neji said, equally amused.

Naruto just shook his head at his friend, chuckling lightly. They continued down the stairs to the third class rooms, searching for the number that was on the tickets. After about ten minutes of searching, they finally found it. They opened the door to find a rather small room with two sets of bunk beds.

"I call top!" Naruto exclaimed the moment he saw that they were bunks beds.

He threw his wallet and rucksack on the top bunk to mark his territory and smiled smugly at the fact that he had won the competition for the top bunk, which was mainly a figment of his imagination. Neji didn't care if he had top or bottom, so he just rolled his eyes at Naruto and put his stuff on the bottom bunk.

"Okay, now that we're all settled in, we can get some training in!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Neji's mouth dropped open as he stared at Naruto with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Wait, are you serious? We're on the most famous and beautiful ships in the world, and instead of going to eat or just relaxing on deck, you want to go train? Do you EVER give it a rest?"

"Nope. Resting is for the weak," Naruto said with a cocky grin.

"Well, they we're going to just have to be weak. I'm not letting you waste your time training when you're on a ship that many would kill to be on," Neji said, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go hang out on deck," Neji said determinedly, grabbing Naruto's elbow and dragging him along.

As they went down the hallway, two men passed by them. One was rather short, with short red spiky hair and a permanently pissed look on his face. The other wore all black, and had red paintings on his face, and carried something in bandages on his back. Naruto turned around as they passed, and saw them walk into the same room that Naruto and Neji were in for the journey.

"Wait, you can't be serious. _That's _who we're rooming with for the next few days? They looked creepy as sin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up! They might be able to hear you!" Neji chastised.

"Who cares? Someone needs to tell them. Plus, if they get angry, I could probably take them down in battle," Naruto said with his usual cocky grin.

"Do you ever think about relaxing?" Neji asked with yet another roll of his eyes.

"Nope," Naruto replied simply, following Neji up to the deck.

Ino entered her room, followed by Sasuke. It was a gorgeous room. There was a queen-sized bed, the walls were a gorgeous type of wood, and there was a large mirror and a medium-sized bathroom as well. Despite Ino having seen larger rooms before, this was the largest and most beautiful room she had ever seen on a ship, and it left her speechless.

* * *

"Amazing isn't it?" one of her maids, who was also looking around the room in awe, asked.

"It really is," Ino let out breathlessly.

Sasuke had carried in all of her bags, and her mother had brought in the paintings that she had brought with her. She instantly reached for the paintings, and starting hanging them on the walls where she thought they looked good. In reality, she thought they looked great anywhere in the large, beautiful room, but she had to choose some place to put them; she mostly put them on the wall to the right of her bed, and directly behind her bed.

After about twenty minutes of unpacking all of her clothes, her paintings, her make-up, and all of the other things she brought, she lay down in her bed, leaning back and letting her eyes close. It was a very comfortable bed, and she almost fell asleep, but was drawn out of the reverie by Sasuke.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," he said with a very cocky grin on his face.

It took all of the willpower Ino could muster to sit up and put on her fake smile, standing up and sitting in the chair in front of the mirror as Sasuke had gestured towards. He brought out a black velvet case, and opened it, revealing a necklace with a huge blue, heart-shaped gem on it. She thought it looked way too over-the-top, but knew it had probably cost a lot of money, and knew that Sasuke was expecting her to be awed and extremely gracious. So she did the best she could to take in a sharp gasp, and gaze at the jewel in wonder.

"I knew you'd love it," Sasuke said, buying into her fake expressions.

She let him put the necklace on her, and she lightly rubbed her finger over it. She couldn't help but notice how heavy it felt around her neck, as if it was trying to strangle her from the back of her neck. However, it really was a beautiful jewel, but it seemed a little tacky, like the maker was trying way too hard.

"I love it," she lied, and Sasuke grinned, just as cocky as ever.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit, and then we can go up to the deck and explore the ship," Ino said, smiling.

Sasuke nodded and left the room. As soon as the door was shut, Ino took off the necklace and placed it back in the velvet box, putting it with the rest of her jewelry that she rarely wore. She closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, letting out a long sigh. When was she ever going to be freed from this awful life, just going through the motions, pretending to love a man whom she had thought she loved when she was young and foolish? She could hardly bare it anymore. All the fake happiness, all the lies she told everyone, pretending to light up every time he entered a room. It was getting extremely tiring, and she could feel herself about to break.

* * *

When Naruto and Neji finally got to the deck, they found that it was actually rather empty. Only a few people here and there on chairs, relaxing. Naruto found this odd, since he had expected most people on this ship to be relaxing, which is why he had originally expected to be able to train by himself, before Neji had decided otherwise.

"Everyone must still be getting unpacked. At least that lets us have a little bit of peaceful time on the deck," Neji said, heading towards a chair to lie down in.

Naruto, however, was not really paying attention. He was gazing all around at the humongous, beautiful ship. All the masts, the shiny floor of the deck, the tables and chairs, the elegant entrances into the interior of the ship; it was all so amazing. He never thought he would be able to see something so amazing, let alone be living in it for a couple of days.

He was about to go inside, and look all around the interior, but then his eyes rested on the bow of the ship. He noticed that they wind was blowing pretty hard there…which led to an idea. He grabbed Neji's arm right before he sat down, and dragged him to the bow of the ship.

"I've got an idea," Naruto said, which gave Neji a rather scared feeling.

Naruto got to the bow of the ship, and stepped up on the bottom bar of the railing, and spread out his arms, closing his eyes. He could feel the wind against him, and he had to lean forward to not fall backwards from the railing. He felt as if he was freefalling, the wind against his face, the wonderful feeling of exhilaration. He felt like he was on top of the world, and nothing could bring him down.

"Come on, this is amazing!" Naruto encouraged.

Neji couldn't resist, either. He put one foot on the railing, and grabbed the rope that led back to the mast of the ship, and pulled himself up. He felt the wind hitting his face, and just felt an amazing sensation.

They both looked down at the prow of the ship, cutting through the water that was splashing up on the sides of the ship. He saw a dolphin in front of the prow, racing in front of the ship at about the same speed, jumping up out of the water every now and then. He point it out to Neji as another one joined it, and soon there was a whole school of dolphins, each one jumping every now and then.

Naruto could already tell this was going to be the most amazing couple of days of his life, living like royalty on the unsinkable Ship of Dreams. He again spread out his arms, and leaned into the wind.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" he yelled into the wind, with a huge smile on his face, thinking himself the happiest and luckiest person in the world.

A/N: I'm sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to change that last part at all. It is one of the greatest and most recognizable scenes in movie history, and I felt obliged to include it. Also, I know the chapter's a little on the short side, but I wanted to end with this scene, and I couldn't think of anything else to add. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
